


OPPOSITES

by okrivqr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, Compare and Contrast, Gen, Hurt, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Happy, Sad and Happy, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okrivqr/pseuds/okrivqr
Summary: the devil's shower.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	OPPOSITES

kageyama let the cool water drip down his wrists, relaxing his muscles. he looked up at ceiling, hanging his hands around the back of his neck. he won against oikawa.

a genuine smile was plastered on his face, heart filled with pride and joy. the ticket to nationals was in his hands, finally. the cold water soothe his body, which ached from the matches earlier.

kageyama had won over his senpai, and he couldn't be more happier. the rivalry between him was now checked off, goal being fulfilled on kageyama's list. the black haired male healed under the liquid, thinking of new strategies to use for nationals.

oikawa laughed at himself, standing under the hot shower. it was all a dream, it had to be. he had lost to somebody younger than him, worst than him.

the scorching water burned him, leaving his skin a fuming red. the brunette wanted it all to end, for this nightmare that had come true tore him apart. he scratched at his skin, wanting to feel something besides this pain.

all his hard work was for nothing. the late nights staying up, strategizing, losing sleep was all for nothing. he bit his lip, feeling sorry to his team mates, that he couldn't bring them to the court that mattered most.

his friends had told him not to worry about it, that it was okay. the memories and fun moments were enough for them to be happy. oikawa agreed, but they worked so hard, and now they were throwing it all away.

the brunette remembered the newer members coming up to him, apologizing. it pained oikawa to think that it was their fault, when really, it was his. his brain was messed up, blaming everything on himself.

he gazed at the wall, steam filling his lungs. it hurt to breathe, so humid and suffocating. he turned it off, feeling a relief of not having a burning pain shoot through him. 

he opened the glass door, staring at the mirror that was fogged up. oikawa wiped it with his hands, staring at his reflection. a small smile fell on his face, puffy eyes hurting from the strain.

"i'm good for nothing, unlike kageyama."


End file.
